Brutus
Brutus was a slave owner and trader. History Brutus was an experienced slave trader and the former slave owner of Theodora and Antonia. He even considered himself a connoisseur of females and had amassed a fortune on his expertise. He followed trends in Rome, Florence, Napoli and their nearby port towns for the latest entertainments. He trained slaves to meet current popular indulgences, whether as gladiators, masseurs, chefs or experts in pleasure. He was always sensitive to demand and ensured anything imagined could be found in his stables, were one willing to pay the price. He later moved to Pompeii to pursue fresh income from the decadent populations. Among these populations were active and retired military men that joined a new religion called Mithraism. He saw an opportunity there and enlisted there as an initiate. These men were perfect patrons for someone like Brutus and he wore their knife for marketing potential. When he saw Theodora and Antonia, he saw enormous potential and decided to use their beauty to sell their virgin blood to the Mithraists and continue to rent them to other patrons who might be intrigued with the idea of enjoying a female previously used by the fearsome warriors. He interviewed likely clients among the Mithraic membership as Theodora and Antonia grew into young women. In their early years, he carefully maintained a distance and the idea to keep the twins for himself began to work its way through his mind. He began to receive offers for the twins, but curtly rejected them all. One fateful morning, he awoke to a cry from the slave quarters. Theodora had been Marked and enraged, he left the quarters. His own secret fantasy had been ruined and he flushed with anger in realization. He then thought further and thought he could use this to his advantage. He thought perhaps Theodora could be manipulated by her sister's behalf after joining the Vampyre Palace and with proper promotion, he could work Antonia twice as often or demand her sister join her for sport. Hours later, he returned to the quarters to find his servants flanking Antonia and had a glazed expression on her face. He moved forward to shake her out of the trance, but an elder servant told him to leave her be for now. Reluctantly, he did as asked and left her be for the time being. A bargain was struck between him and Drusus and had Antonia moved to small, opulent private apartment. The sudden loss of Theodora inflamed his temper and his employees suffered from the escalating cruelty. He started muttering one-sided conversations with the missing twins and went crazy. He even coerced his female slaves to dye their hair, shape their brows and wear the pale colored tunics left behind by the twins. When he went on walks during the night, he would carry the twins' scarves and inhale their smell. He then polished his knife with their scarves. He discovered Antonia's whereabouts and spied from the shadows. He saw Drusus arrive and then leave before dawn. He wrongly decided Drusus had stolen Antonia from him and had gone insane. He vowed to somehow get the twins back and get his revenge on Drusus. During the eruption of Vesuvius, he came for Antonia and killed the butcher with his knife who had died trying to protect her. He found Theodora and wanted to claim her back. She put the rope over her head and it settled over her arms. With a swift motion, he gouged a hole in her neck with his knife and plugged it with his lips. When Theodora came out of her trance, she lifted him off the ground, spinning really fast, and made him fly backwards until his head split against a marble statue killing him. Personality He was shrewd and took advantage of those who weren't. He kept up on the latest trends and was a business man. He was obsessed with the twins which made him go insane and led to his death. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased